Cyborg Zombie
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Science Zombie |trait = Hunt |ability = When destroyed: Gain a Vengeful Cyborg. |flavor text = He'll be back.}} Cyborg Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 3 /2 . He has the Hunt trait, and his ability adds a Vengeful Cyborg into the zombie hero's hand when he is destroyed. Origins He is based on the Terminator, the main protagonist in the majority of the franchise of the same name. His trait and ability are references to the Terminator's persistence to complete its mission, while his description and ability reference the Terminator's catchphrase "I'll be back." Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Trait: Hunt' *'Ability: When destroyed:' Gain a Vengeful Cyborg. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description He'll be back. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Compared to Dog Walker, this costs 1 more brain, but it having 1 more than Dog Walker allows him to destroy more dangerous plants, such as , Black-Eyed Pea, and Sportacus. However, his ability is what makes him shine as you can earn a stronger version of this zombie when he is destroyed. This is useful if you are playing this early game so you can play expensive cards in the late game. Since he has low health and the Hunt trait, it is very easy for the plant hero to destroy it. Once you gain Vengeful Cyborg from this zombie, you can play him on turn 5 or above to distract the plant hero from playing powerful plants which will most likely take 5 damage. With Vengeful Cyborg, you can give him the Frenzy trait or a boost from Vitamin Z or Area 22 to stress the plant hero from playing strong plants. Since he is a science zombie, this zombie works well with Immorticia since he can synergize with Zombot Drone Engineer, Gadget Scientist, and Interdimensional Zombie. This can work effectively if Cyborg Zombie is destroyed as you can play Vengeful Cyborg and take a huge advantage of science synergy. Against You can treat this zombie like a powerful version of Dog Walker, but except when he is destroyed, he can return to the zombie hero's hand and become stronger. Since he has low health, you can play any plant that can do at least 2 damage or use a trick like Banana Bomb or Berry Blast to destroy him. But be prepared in the late game once the zombie hero plays Vengeful Cyborg, as he is stronger than his original version. Also, be careful of the order of cards that you play when Cyborg Zombie is on the field, as you may want weaker cards to deal with this zombie while other cards attack your opponent directly. Vengeful Cyborg See Vengeful Cyborg. Gallery IMG_3949.png|Cyborg Zombie's statistics cyborgzombiecard.jpg|Cyborg Zombie's card IMG_3948.png|Cyborg Zombie's grayed out card hastalavistaimwatchingmultiplayer.png|Cyborg Zombie on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield Bullseye Terminator.png|Cyborg Zombie with the Bullseye trait Possessed being used on Cyborg.png|Possessed being played on Cyborg Zombie CyborgZombieAttacking.png|Cyborg Zombie attacking MegacyborgStrikesBack.jpeg|Cyborg Zombie destroyed (activating his ability) grey cyborg.jpg|Cyborg Zombie tinted gray due to a glitch Giant Cyborg.png|Gigantic Cyborg Zombie due to a glitch CyborgonMonument.jpg|Cyborg Zombie Fused with Mustache Monument Trivia *On the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield, he appears as a cameo. However, his right eye has black sclera and a red pupil like Vengeful Cyborg's. See also *Vengeful Cyborg Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Science cards Category:Hunt cards Category:Zombies Category:Mechanical zombies